


KND Files: Guardians of the Galaxy

by Wilhelm_Alexander



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door, Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics)
Genre: Crack Crossover, Inspired by Fanfiction, Other, profile
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3533645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilhelm_Alexander/pseuds/Wilhelm_Alexander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by another fanfiction titled "KND: Avengers initiative protocals" by Ultron-5 (FanFiction.Net user); In the year 3008, Earth and its colonies have been conquered by the evil reptilian Brotherhood of the Badoon. A group of youth band together to form a freedom fighting team called the Guardians of the Galaxy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	KND Files: Guardians of the Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED!

Secret files of the resistance teams who were formally KND.

Guardians of the Galaxy

Former KND operative Vance Astro/Numbuh 1.26

Species: Human

Age: 1010 (10 in physical form)

Gender: Male

Family: Makaylia (distant niece, last living relative)

Friends: Charlie-27, Yondu, Martinex, Nikki

Enemies: Adult Villains (Former, wiped out after Badoon invasion), Teen Ninjas (Former, almost wiped out after Badoon invasion), Badoon

Powers: Psychokinesis

Background: Born in New York City in the year 1998, Vance Astro (born Astrovik) lived in a tiny apartment with little friends. Vance had a huge fascination with the cosmos and always wanted to study astronomy. He was a straight A student when he was in school but lacked social skills. 

Vance joined the KND after his eighth birthday in 2006, his knowledge about astronomy has helped Numbuh 74.239 on some research. In 2008, Vance was chosen to be cryogenically frozen on a one thousand year journey to the nearest solar system. He accepted, he know that he'll throw away his life but did it because he wanted to join the stars.

For one thousand years, Vance drifted in space, as the universe itself change in many ways. He finally arrived at the new solar system only to find out Humanity has already arrived. Humiliated and heart-broken, Vance joins a child Ravanger named Yondu where he spent his life until the Badoon invasion.

**Author's Note:**

> NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED!


End file.
